


in you, on you

by chillpaca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, big dick eren, domestic abuse, elements of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillpaca/pseuds/chillpaca
Summary: eren fucks reader. ain’t much else to it





	in you, on you

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy ? (; woo !

When you and Eren first met, you were kids. Small, innocent things. Your mothers were friends, always dragging you two along for their outings. You and Eren grew up together. 

So that’s why, when you’re 14, you start dating. He was a permanent fixture in your life, you couldn’t imagine having to live without him. At such a young age, it was hard to tell if your dependency on him was love or obsession. Maybe a bit of both. 

And now, at the age of 20, you’re living as his wife; it was a life you didn’t expect, filled with anxiety, fear, and uncertainty. Something changed in the years he’d been in the military, though, and you not only feared the titans, but your husband himself. He was no longer kind to you, in fact, he hardly spoke to you. You saw him constantly, you even slept in the same bed, but he made no conversation with you. Unless he was upset. 

You first learned this early into your marriage. You were 19, Eren was 20. You had just made dinner, and you cleaned up the table and were washing dishes. Dinner was awkward, to say the least, but it always is with Eren. The silence was deafening, and the tension in the room was palpable. He seemed pissed, negative energy rolling off of him in waves. Something must have happened that day at work, you thought. 

You gradually became lost in your thoughts, becoming more and more relaxed as you washed all the dishes you had used throughout the day. So relaxed, that when you move your arm to set a plate on a rag you had laid out, it slips out of your hand and shatters on the floor. You thought it was no big deal. It’s just a plate, you can always go buy another one. Eren thought differently. 

You froze as he came up behind you, your heart thumping wildly in your chest, the sound of your rushing blood roaring in your ears. You turn around to face him and you can feel yourself go pale. He seemed fine, unaffected, on the surface, but his eyes were dark. You were terrified. You didn’t dare to speak or move. Needless to say, he’s the first one to break the silence. 

“Did you really just do that?”

You’re quick to defend yourself. “I didn’t mean to! I’ll clean it up right away,” your excuses are just spilling out of your mouth. You’re so nervous, your words rushing into one another. “I’m sorry. I’ll go out and look for more plates tomorr—!”

You didn’t expect his hand coming across your cheek, and you definitely didn’t expect it to sting so much. You were sure it was going to leave a bruise. You feel tears well up in your eyes as he speaks. His voice is monotone. Cold. 

“Do you think I go out and risk my life everyday just so you can buy new plates at the drop of a hat? LIke hell you’re going out to buy more shit. Break my things again, and see what happens.”

After that, things got worse. It’s like he realized that no matter what he did, you weren’t going to leave him. Even if you wanted to leave, it’s not like he’d let you. Your friends would ask about the bruises on your neck, the black eyes and split lips. You always came up with some excuse. 

It’s not like you didn’t love him. You adored the man. You took every one of his beatings without complaint. Every time he hurt you, it was your fault. You were just being a bad wife, that’s all. All you had to do was get better at being his woman. 

On the nights he wasn’t pissed, he was horny. Those nights were the best. He would make you get on your hands and knees and take you from the back. Always gripping your hair, squeezing your ass and tits. He never hurt you during sex. Maybe out of love? You weren’t exactly sure why, but you weren’t going to complain about it. 

\-------------------------------------------

Tonight, he comes home drunk. This is new territory for you. When he drinks, he does it with friends and stays over at their places. Never wanting to come home to his wife. But tonight? He stumbles into the house, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. 

“Come here,” he says, sitting down in a chair and looking over at you. You’re leaned up against the counter with a cup of tea. You don’t know what to expect when you set your cup down and walk over to stand in front of him, but it definitely wasn’t being pulled into his lap. He tugs you down and you end up straddling him in your attempt to get in a comfortable position. His arms are tight around your waist as he buries his face in your chest. You stay like that for a few minutes with you daring to reach up and run your fingers through his hair. He hums in response. 

You’re confused. 

You’ve never seen this side of Eren before. He’s always so cold and hard, but right now? He’s soft, vulnerable. Now you think you understand why he doesn’t come home when he’s drunk. He doesn’t want you to view him as being weak. “Eren, why don’t we get you into bed?” 

As much as you enjoy seeing this side of him, your legs are starting to get sore and you’re getting tired. He sighs and lets you go. You both get up, him leaning on you as you lead him to your bedroom. He sits down on the bed and you start taking his shirt off, not wanting him sleeping in the nasty clothes he’s been wearing all day. You pause after you get it off, staring at the hard muscles of his abdomen. It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to just sit and admire Eren’s body like this. You can feel your face heating up, but you can’t look away from your husband’s body, both so familiar and foreign all at once. 

Suddenly, you feel strong hands wrap around your waist, and you’re being tugged onto the bed. Your back hits the mattress and Eren is above you, his hands on either side of your head. He leans down, his lips meeting yours softly. It’s been so long since he’s kissed you like this, since he’s kissed you at all. The kiss quickly turns into something more heated, his tongue slipping into your mouth, his teeth knocking against yours. It’s messy, sloppy, and you feel like your whole body is on fire. 

Soon, he’s getting rougher. His hands tugging at your shirt, ripping it open to expose your soft breasts to the cool air. He immediately starts pinching and rubbing at your nipples, laughing a bit at the soft noises you let out. “My pretty little wife… The perfect little toy,” he murmurs.

You try to squeeze your thighs together, but it’s hard with him kneeling in between them. You can feel yourself getting wet, just from this. His rough hands on your sensitive breasts feel so good, you can’t help it. He stops too soon, his hands moving down to the waistband of your pants. He quickly tugs them down and spreads your thighs, laughing when he sees the wet spot on your underwear. “Perfect.”

He rubs his thumb over your clit through the soaked fabric, and you can’t help the moan that bubbles out of your throat. You arch into his touch as he begins to move his thumb in circles, your moans rising in pitch as he speeds up his movements. He quickly pulls your panties to the side, thumb still focused on the small sensitive nub in between your legs, and shoves in two fingers without warning. You gasp as you cum, spasming around his fingers. He groans at the feeling of your tight, wet heat seizing around him, finger-fucking you through your orgasm. 

Even as you come down from your high a bit, his movements don’t slow, he continues drilling his fingers into you. Your legs are shaking and your eyes are watering out of oversensitivity, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. You can feel your lips stretch into a smile as he starts hitting your favorite spot, and you toss your head back, moaning loudly. 

He soon gets tired of holding your panties to the side, and pauses his ministrations to tug them down your legs. He licks his fingers off as he looks down at you, your legs spread, pretty pussy on display and ready to be filled. 

“I forgot about how good you taste,” he says softly as he brings his hand back down to his side. You let out a noise of surprise as his hands come underneath your thighs to tug you forward. His tongue circles around your clit before he closes his lips around the swollen mound and sucks. Your hands wind in his hair as your hips buck up, a broken moan spilling out of your mouth. Your pussy is so sensitive, and you’re not sure whether to push him away or tug him forward. 

“Eren! Stop! T-too much!”

He lifts his head up from where he was suckling on you. “Did I tell you that you were allowed to speak?”

It was like someone flipped a switch. Soft, nice Eren was suddenly replaced by the man you knew and spoke to on a daily basis. It was nice while it lasted. 

“Get off the bed and get on your knees.”

You quickly comply, stumbling off the bed and kneeling at the side of it. He sits down on the edge and pats the inside of his thigh, spreading his legs. You can feel your heartbeat quicken as you settle down in between his legs, one of your arms wrapped around his calf as you anticipated what was surely coming next. 

He reaches down to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, and you shiver as he pulls his cock out. It’s long and hard, thick and dripping precum. You can’t wait for him to fuck your mouth, your throat. You open your mouth eagerly, tongue falling out of your mouth from in between your pretty little lips. He smirks and lets out a breathy laugh, slapping his dick onto your waiting tongue. You quickly swirl it around the head and wrap your lips around it, moaning at the salty, almost bitter, taste of your husband’s pre. 

You hold the base with one of your hands and pull your mouth off, giving little kitten licks to the tip before you take his cock halfway into your mouth in one fluid motion. He groans and winds his hands into your hair, bucking into your mouth. 

“Oh fuck…” he mutters, tugging at your hair. You whine around the mouthful of cock, so heavy and hot on your tongue. “My slutty little wife, I know you can take more than just that,” he softly says, a shit-eating grin on his face. You force yourself to relax as he grips your hair even harder, one hand moving to hold the back of your head. He fucks into your mouth without warning, and you choke a bit around him, tears gathering in your eyes. But the next time he does it, you’re prepared to take what he gives. 

You feel his cock slide across your tongue, veiny and rock hard, the head resting just past the entrance to your throat. You swallow around him, trying to get used to the accommodation. He lets out a breathy laugh while he pets the back of your head. “So good. You look so good choking on my dick like that.”

You hum in acknowledgement. You’re being a good wife to Eren for once, you think. You’re proud of yourself, happy that he complimented you, that you’re doing a good job. Your nose is resting against his coarse pubic hair, tears slowly streaming down your flushed cheeks, lips stretched perfectly around his cock. 

You aren’t expecting it when he quickly pulls your head up, not quite letting his dick slip from your mouth, before slamming back in. You moan around him, sending pleasant vibrations through his cock. He groans, deciding to hold your head in one spot while he bucks his hips into your mouth at an even quicker pace. 

You’re blissed out; the weight of Eren’s dick on your tongue, his smell, the taste, his hands wound tightly in your hair — it’s all too much. Your pussy is dripping, it aches, clenching around nothing. You let out a choked sob around his dick your hand gripping his pants tightly. He pulls you off, his dick slapping against your cheek, resting against the corner of your mouth. “What is it, whore?”

You move one of your hands up to his cock and grip it tightly, slowly stroking him, rubbing your thumb against the tip on the upstrokes. “I need you to touch me. Please, sir, it hurts.”

He laughs harshly. “And why should I touch a slut like you?”

You lean your cheek against his dick, still steadily stroking the base. “I was made to take your cock. I need it. Please, please, please, pl—!”

Your head is yanked back and his cock is forced into your mouth again. You let out a choked sob, tears flowing freely. “I think I’m okay with fucking this hole for now.”

You let out muffled noises around his dick, trying to protest. As much as you like having him in your mouth, your poor pussy feels empty, neglected. It hurts, clenching around nothing, dripping slick onto the hard floor beneath you. You need your cunt to be stuffed, stretched open around your husband’s thick cock. 

“God, I fucking hate seeing bitches like you cry.”

He pulls you off of his dick and stands, using the hand still in your hair to tug you up off the floor. He ignores your pleas to be fucked while he roughly shoves you down on the bed. You land on your stomach, legs hanging off the side. You try to pull yourself up on the bed fully, but a strong hand coming down on your ass stops you from moving any further. He slaps your ass again and again, even as you yelp and let out choked sobs. 

You think it’s never going to end, but then you hear him speak. “You done throwing a fit now?”

You nod, sniffling and wiping the tears from your eyes. “I’m sorry, I just—”

“You wanted my cock, right, slut?” You nod. “Then take it.”

Your eyes nearly roll back into your head when he slams into you, stuffing your neglected pussy full of his dick. You’re panting, letting out tiny moans and whimpers as he just keeps your hips still in a bruising grip. You swear you can feel it twitching inside you, throbbing in your tight, wet heat. You grasp at the sheets and try to push your hips back against him, but he’s holding you perfectly still, offering you no relief. You feel like crying. He’s rubbing your ass, your thighs, reaching up to play with your breasts, but he’s not moving. 

You’re clenching around him, squeezing his dick so nicely, yet he’s not doing anything. “Eren, please,” you whisper hoarsely, finally breaking the silence in the room. 

“Please?” he says, as if he’s waiting for something more. 

“I need you to fuck me. Please, sir, please.”

You gasp, your toes curling as he finally starts thrusting into you. It’s slow at first, but the pace quickly picks up, leaving you a giggling and moaning mess. You can feel the head of his cock hitting your cervix every time he pounds into you, can feel your own mess dripping down the backs of your thighs. 

“Fuck—!” you moan out, voice high and needy as you feel your orgasm building. Each thrust sends a shock wave of pleasure through your entire body, and just as you feel the dam about to break, he stops. You let out a small noise of protest and try to shove your hips back against him, but he instead pulls out and flips you over. 

Your face and chest are flushed, tongue lolling out of your mouth as you pant, hair a fucked up mess. He chuckles as he takes the sight of you in. “You really are just a slut, huh? You don’t think about anything but cumming on my dick.”

You nod, desperate to just get him back inside of you. You hook one of your hands under your knee and pull your leg up, showing him how wet and needy you are, hoping he’ll shove his dick back inside you and let you cum. It works. 

He pushes his thumb down on your clit and slides back inside your cunt, already pounding into you at a quick pace. Your hand slips from where you were holding your leg up, but Eren replaces it with his own hand. “Fucking useless,” he spats. “Can’t even keep your legs spread long enough for me to use your hole.” 

You whimper at his words, choking on the noise as he wraps a hand around your throat, fingers pressing deliciously into the sides of your neck. “Stop fucking whining! Shut the fuck up.”

With the drag of his cock inside you and the pressure around your throat, your orgasm hits you out of nowhere. You let out a broken moan, almost screaming as he continues pounding into you. You’re clenching around him, your slick leaking onto the mattress and squirting onto his dick. You can’t help being loud, you feel so good, tears streaming down your hot cheeks. 

He takes his hand off your throat and uses it to slap you across the face. It burns, stings, but it feels amazing, being abused in the heat of sex like this. “I told you to shut the fuck up and let me use you.” 

You nod quickly, drool dribbling out of the corner of your mouth, a dopey smile on your face. He puts his hand around your throat once again, using it as leverage for him to fuck you with everything he has. He watches your tits bounce, watches himself disappear inside of you. He made you cum once on his cock already, and he’ll do it again before the night is over. 

You can feel his rhythm start to falter, can feel his hand grip your throat tighter, and you groan in relief. You feel so sensitive, and you know you’re close to cumming again. He smacks your ass, hard, and that’s what finally sends you over the edge. “Fuck, that’s a good bitch.”

You’re still twitching around him when he shoots his load inside of you, hot cum filling you to the brim. You can feel it leak out when he slides out of you and releases his hold on your neck. You’re panting heavily, your legs feel like jelly; you don’t want to get off of the bed, but you know you have to clean up. You sit up and are about to slide off the bed, but he puts his hand on your chest and pushes you back down. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.”

You shiver. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, i love attention (; follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ashiebabeyy)!


End file.
